Naruto: The Inside Stories
by CrimsonTears57
Summary: What if everyone else had inner selfs like Sakura? WHat would they be thinking about? O o


**AN – Okay. So I asked my friend for an idea for a story I could write for fanfiction. And so she was like 'How 'bout one where everyone has an inner-self like Sakura?'. And then I was like 'OMG! That's perfect!'. So that's how this story came to be. BTW this takes place during the first stage of the Chunnin Exams.  
DISCLAIMER! Don't own Naruto. DUH!  
WARNING! Some character bashing. Hope you don't mind!  
EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^

* * *

**

**Naurto: The Inside Stories  
^/-\^**

"You may begin!" Ibiki shouted. Almost instantly everyone picked up their pencils and began to write down answers.

**Sasuke**

I picked my pencil up, looked up to look at the clock, and guess who I saw? No guess. Okay fine, I'll tell you! Ino! Looking at me with a cheesy smile. I tried my best to smile back so she'd turn away. But as soon as she did I grimaced at her. Like I would go out with _her_! I mean, did you see what she was wearing? Purple is _so_ last season. Didn't anyone tell her that blue was the new black? And could her skirt get any shorter? I mean, it's like she's wearing a humungous sign just saying 'Take me now! Make me your ho!'. Honestly, I feel bad for her. She _does _have Chouji and Shikamaru as partners. No wonder she doesn't have any fashion sense! First of all, Shikamaru is a lazy bum who puts on whatever he takes out of his closet in the morning. Probably doesn't even shave _or_ comb his hair. Yuck! And then there's Chouji. I mean, does he have to eat every second of every day? It's sickening to watch him!

But who am I to talk? Just look at my teammates! Naruto and Sakura? Bleh! Could Sakura get any pinker? Her hair's pink for goodness sake! And Naruto! Everything he wears is orange. Doesn't anyone ever get sick of the same boring color they wear everyday? I mean, I know I wear blue everyday, but blue is cool! It goes with everything and has a calming effect. At least I'm not annoying, nor do I talk about being Hokage all the time. I mean, Naruto is just always talk, talk, talk. Sometimes I don't even know how he has enough breath to even talk that much and that loud. Heh heh. Wouldn't it be just hilarious if he dropped dead one day? LOL.

OMG! Puffy AmiYumi is coming out with a new song tomorrow! I wonder if I can find a way to get it today? I _have _to get it before anyone else does! Maybe I can seduce the lady at the music shop into giving it to me. I mean, everyone just loves me so it'll be easy. But anyway, back to Puffy AmiYumi. They are so frickin' HOT! I just absolutely love them and their songs. I can't wait to meet them in person! I just hope I don't squeal like a girl the time I met Justin Bieber. Man was I embarrassed. But back to Puffy AmiYumi. I just love their show 'Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'. It's so funny!

W-wait a second. Aren't I suppose to be taking a test right now? Right! I better get started before times up!

**Shikamaru**

As soon as Ibiki said we could begin the test I picked up my pencil and started scribbling down answers. I was so excited to be taking the Chunnin Exams! I exuberantly wrote down what I thought the answers were. But soon my head filled with fantasies of becoming a chunnin. I would fight the baddest of the bad's butt. I soon found myself drawing little cartoons of me being a chunnin at the topmost corner of the test. I was so hyped up!

Maybe I would have enough courage to finally ask Ino out. It's so hard being around the one I love everyday and trying to act as though I didn't care about life when I, in fact, did! Every time we went on missions I was so thrilled and couldn't wait to do it. But I had to act as though I saw it as an annoyance to impress Ino of course. So today I was definitely going to ask her out! We're going to have a big picnic in a field of pretty colorful flowers. There will be tons of different yummy foods. I'll tell her how pretty I think she is and she'll tell me how much she has always loved me and how the whole loving Sasuke thing was just an act to hide her true emotions. It would be just perfect!

Sasuke! I just hate him. He steals every girl's heart and leaves none for the rest of the boys in Konoha. He acts like he's so perfect when in actuality he's a complete emotional wreck. He has got tons of problems. For example his brother killed his entire clan and then used Mangekyo Sharingan on him, which just ruined him even more. And everybody just adores him! Maybe I should get someone to kill my entire clan except for me. Then I might be able to get a date. But who could I get to kill my entire clan? Sasuke's older brother did it and I'm sure he did it for no reason. But I don't have any siblings so that was out of the question.

Wait! Why in the world am I thinking about killing my entire clan when I have a test to take?

**Kiba**

When Ibiki announced the time to begin the test my mind wandered off.

Kitty cats are so pretty. They're all fluffy and they purr when they're happy. They're always so neat and pretty and clean. Some can even do really neat tricks! They're smarter than dogs and I just love them! With their long stringy tails and mews and purrs!

Unlike dogs, which are messy and hyper and unclean and run a muck. I wish my mom had gotten me a kitten instead of Akamaru. I never told him this because I know it would hurt his feelings to know I wanted a cat more than I wanted him. He's a good dog and all, but I have always just wanted a cat.

Cats are descendants from lions and tigers and cougars! Which are like totally frickin' awesome! I mean they run swiftly, have great reflexes and sense of smell, and on top of that they're pretty! And their eyes are always such cool colors and shapes. If I could have any other pet in the world than Akamaru I would have a kitty.

I don't know why my mom thought I would like dogs. Was it because the rest of my clan did? Was I a freak _because _I loved cats more than dogs? But they were just so much more better. I mean they can catch mice. They can smell things from miles away. I guess Akamaru can do that too, but cats just seem cooler. I'll give you five reasons why cats are better than dogs.

They have a keen sense of smell and sightThey keep themselves clean They have pretty eyes and their fur can be in cool designsThey are calm and not always so hyperAnd finally they smell good

Yep! All the more reasons to get myself a cat!

Okay. Now back to the test.

**Neji**

Ah… Gai-sensei is so hot! If I could I would kiss him all day long! I just love his shiny black hair and pearly white teeth and his orange leg warmers. And he's so enthusiastic about everything! With his great personality and potent sense of humor. I'd kill anyone who'd dare to hurt Gai-sensei! I remember there was this one time when he got a fatal injury on a mission and I cried the whole night. I wanted to be at his side, but my uncle made me train and Lee was there the whole night.

I hate Rock Lee! He's always stealing away Gai-sensei's attention so I can't be with him. And it always seems to me as though Gai-sensei treasures his more than he does me. I try my hardest to get his attention by defeating Lee every time we brawl. But in the end he just trains with Lee! It's so unfair! If only my love for him were shining bright lights. Then he could see how dazzling bright they shine for him! How I cheer him on when he's fighting a powerful opponent. They'd shine so bright that someone would be able to see them from miles away.

I just wish there were a way I could tell him how I feel. If I just told him straightforward he might think I'm a freak and then he'll never love me. If I send him secret admirer letters, I wouldn't know how to tell him it was I. I mean, what if he's not even gay? Doesn't like young teenagers? All ready has a girlfriend? OH MY GAWD! What if he all ready had a girlfriend! My life would be ruined! I'd have to kill her. Yeah. That's the perfect solution. Obviously.

But back to the problem at hands. Telling Gai-sensei that I love him. I don't think I'd be able to hold in my love for all eternity. I'd need to tell him one of these days. Maybe I'll just blurt it out to him and then walk away and see what he'll do. Maybe I could ask him first if he were gay and then go on form then.

Ugh! Love is so hard! I'm just going to think about my test now! Byakugan!

**Gaara**

*sniffle* *sniffle* I want Mr. Monkey! I wish Mr. Monkey could have come with us! And Mr. Sprinkles, and Mrs. Frosty, and Mr. Panda! But noooo. _I'm too big for stuffed animals. _Well you know what Temari! My stuffed animals don't like you either! They love me! Stupid Temari and Kankuro made me leave all 57 of my stuffed animals back home in Sunagakure. And they wouldn't even let me bring along my most favorite sparkly pink lucky pencil! I would have totally aced this test with it!

I miss my stuffed animals. They're all sitting at home alone with only each other for company. We won't be able to have any of our daily tea parties or our weekly runway shows where everyone dresses up in pretty, pretty dresses. *sniffle* *sniffle* I miss them so much!

And if my dad dares to lay a finger on _any of them_, I swear… I'm going to crush him to death with my sand coffin! Mwuahahah! And no one can stop me!

But anyways… I think they miss me too. I bet all 57 of my stuffed animals are just counting the seconds until I come home. I still remember the day I got my first teddy bear. I was walking down a street when this toddler boy bumped into me. By accident I killed him with my sand and he dropped his teddy. I knew I shouldn't have taken it since it was the now dead boy's bear. But he was… well, dead. It's not like he would've cared. So I took it and brought it home and washed the blood out of it.

After that I figured out my love for stuffed animals and tea parties and dress-up shows and makeovers. Everything that had to do with sparkly or pink things I now love! I was got these awesome pair of sparkly pink glasses! They were so beast! I wore them all around Sunagakure and people just couldn't keep their eyes off me. Oh yeah.

Ahhh… I just love my lovely teddies and I miss them too. I can't wait to see them all when I get home!

Maybe I'll have some whipped cream!

**The End!**

**Hoped you liked it and please tell me if it was funny! I'm not really good with humor and I had my friend read it to see if it were funny. She lughed a lot but she'll laugh at anything. So please review and tell me if it was good! Much appreciated!**

**eMiKo-ChAn ^/-\^ And now introducing… Simon! (/.0)**


End file.
